Generally, a container used or in circulation is mostly made to keep contents of one kind in one container to be used.
Recently, in order to improve property of contents, there have been some cases where powdered material is mixed into fluid contents or two-types of contents are mixed and used. In these cases, since additional containers are needed to keep two types of contents, a user should carry and handle two containers to use these contents, thereby leading to inconvenience.
Additionally, by manufacturing different containers and packaging different contents into separate containers, not only may problems such as a waste of resources be caused. A chemical change such as taste quality change or spoilage may also be caused because a user have no choice but to mix beverages arbitrarily not putatively, thereby resulting in incomplete mixing, as may be a physical change like incomplete dissolution of efficacy when mixing medicines and chemical materials.
To solve such problems described above, various kinds of containers, wherein two-type contents are kept into one container separately and then used by mixing the two-type contents, are being developed.
Hereinafter, Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1192603, “Cosmetic vessel having mixed two-type materials” filed and owned by the present applicant is to be described.
The above registered patent is provided a mixing container for different contents, comprising a housing having a storing compartment storing contents, a piston being installed in the interior of the storing compartment; a guide bracket which is engaged to the top of the housing, an engaging shoulder protruding toward the inner side of the storing compartment, a guide piece formed at the top of the guide bracket and extending upward; a button part operating as it is inserted in the guide piece and having a pumping member for the contents to discharge through a discharge port by a user's work; a sealing ring which is installed to selectively part between the guide bracket and the button part; and a storing container comprising a receiver member which is installed at the button part and contains contents which is different from the contents stored in the storing compartment, the lower side of the receiver member being supported by the engaging shoulder; and a sealing member which selectively seals the lower side of the receiver member and is engaged to the lower side of the pumping member and has a communication hole allowing the pumping member and the storing compartment to communicate during the pumping of the pumping member.
The above registered patent has a composition, wherein a sealing member moves downwards by a pumping member when a button member is pressed downwards after a sealing seal is removed, and thereby opens lower end of a receiver member; as a result, contents kept inside of the receiving member flows into a storing compartment, leading to mixing two-type materials.
However, the above registered patent has a problem wherein the residue remaining in the sealing ring when the sealing ring is removed, which does not look good in external appearance. Also, only when a button part is pressed downwards after the sealing ring is removed, a sealing member moves downwards and makes two-type materials mixed, which leads to user inconvenience.